fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Tom Mason
'''Tom Mason '''is the current second in command of the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment. In his wildest dreams, he would never imagine that his vast knowledge of military tactics would be used in an actual war, much less a war against invaders from another planet. His wife has passed away and the invading force managed to capture his son Ben. It is Tom's duty to protect the rest of his family including his oldest son Hal and his youngest son Matt. Though Tom cares about his new duties, his primary duty is still to rescue his son Ben. Story Pre Retreat From Boston Prior to the invasion, Tom Mason taught American History at Boston University. He and his wife, Rebecca, had three kids, in order from oldest to youngest, Hal, Ben, and Matt. During the initial attacks he joined up with the Massachusetts Militia to protect his family. However early on, he lost first his wife, then his middle son ben was captured. Since then he has become even more determined to protect his other two sons Matt and Hal, while resolving to find Ben and bring him home. The Retreat from Boston Nine months later, the Massachusetts Militia is attempting to keep Boston from being occupied, with very little success. Tom and Hal are attempting to scavenge food in a suburb of Boston called Back Bay, when Mechs, the aliens robot killing machines, begin to take down resistance members. Tom and Hal grab a food cart and begin to wheel it down the street and Tom sees Hal being targeted by a Mech and pushes him out of the way, saving Hal but losing the valuable food. The continue to duck and cover behind cars as they run to the barricade further down the road. Resistance members give them cover fire as the dive through a hole to the other side. However the victory is short lived as the Mech fires a missile blowing up the barricade and killing the resistance members on top. Tom quickly pulls his son to his feet and drags him to the an run down store to hide They then witness Skitters hunting down a young wounded teenager strapping him up with a harness. Hal attempts to bolt but Tom grabs him and pulls him out the back door, recognizing that the position is lost. As they duck out the back they run into another squad led by Capt. Weaver who informs them that the Skitters and Mechs had taken most of the Commons and that they were to fall back. Tom argues that to lose this part of town will be to lose the city which Weaver says he knows but can't do anything about it. Suddenly, an alien ship flies over head and drops a nuke on Southern Boston. As they feel the back blast another resistance fighter hystericly runs towards them screaming that South Boston is lost. They shush her before she attracts Skitters and they begin they're retreat back to the Militia HQ. Gallery Tom Mason 1.jpg Tom Mason 2.jpg